Kawaii Teitoku
by Saber Knight
Summary: The daily life of a cute admiral that's adored by her shipgirls.
1. Fuse Kotori

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle.****

* * *

Murakumo stood in the admiral's office, looking out of the window towards the ocean. She had been assigned to a new naval base, and would be the first shipgirl to be under the command of a new admiral who would be arriving soon. She was looking forward to meeting this newcomer and giving him a piece of her mind to _properly_ motivate him along. She couldn't let her naval base be ran by some upstart idiot, after all.

The phone rang, Murakumo quickly picking it up. _"Lieutenant Commander Murakumo, the admiral has arrived."_  
She smiled. "Understood. I'll be there immediately."

Hanging up, she strode out of the office and towards the entrance of the base. She had the short speech she'd written last night memorized to the letter, and she was prepared for any kind of admiral this guy turned out to be. Macho, perverted, idiotic, or just plain generic... she could do it.

"Good morning." The admiral greeted her, bowing. "My name is Fuse Kotori, newly appointed commander of this naval base. I'll be in your care from here on out, Murakumo-san!"

The admiral, as it turned out, was a young woman that was a centimeter shorter than Murakumo. Now, just that wouldn't have stopped her from giving the woman a piece of her mind, but... This woman was one _cute_ girl! Fuse had short white hair with slightly longer side-bangs (with a black hairpin in her hair), adorable blue eyes on a young and cute face, and a small chest. Contributing to her cuteness was the fact that her sleeves were slightly too long, causing them to come up over the top of her hands. Murakumo had a blush on her face just from looking at the girl!

The speech she had memorized had went straight out of the door, and now she just didn't know what to say. After a few moments of just staring at the admiral who had tilted her head to the side, slightly confused at the lack of a response, she finally responded with a bow of her own. "5th ship of the Special Type destroyers, Murakumo. I-I look forward to working with you, so please do your best!" That was as stern as she could sound right now!

Fuse smiled. "I won't let you down!"  
The girl nervously smiled back. "Then, I'll show you to your office."

With that, Murakumo lead the admiral to her office, where a simple wooden desk and cabinet stood. "This is the admiral's office, commander. It's rather plain right now, but we should be able to fancy it up later."  
Fuse put a finger to her chin. "I know what this office needs." She said, and several moments later the desk had a vase of pretty flowers on it.

"How's this, Murakumo-san?" The admiral asked her, looking at her for her approval. She looked so earnest, so happy... that Murakumo just couldn't take it anymore! This girl was just so cute that she wanted to hug her! "...Murakumo...san?" Fuse asked, confused as Murakumo put her arms around her. The girl had a heavy blush on her face as her mind raced with 'what am I doing!?' and 'I need to stop, but she's just too cute!'.

Not understanding what was going on, Fuse could only think that something was bothering her subordinate, so the young woman put her arms around Murakumo as well, as if to comfort her. This only caused Murakumo to blush harder, but it didn't stop her from hugging the admiral for a few moments longer. Finally, she pulled away, looking away in shame.

"Is something the matter, Murakumo-san?" Admiral Fuse asked her, a worried look in her eyes.  
"N-no... it's nothing." Murakumo muttered.  
The woman softly grabbed ahold of her shirt, forcing the girl to meet her eyes that were only inches away. "If there's something troubling you, you can tell me, OK?"  
Those adorable blue eyes were so close to her that Murakumo's heart skipped a beat.

In the next instant, Murakumo was banging her head against the wall. _Why is she so cute!?  
_ "Mu-Murakumo-san!?" Fuse exclaimed, no idea what to do.

In the end, Murakumo had to go soak in the bath to get her heart and mind under control.

* * *

 **A/N: Cover image is "Shio (Shia-Ushio)" art.**


	2. First-Class Lady

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own KanColle.****

* * *

"Murakumo, reporting for duty." Murakumo said, saluting the admiral who was sitting at her desk, a wall scroll of a cherry blossom tree hanging down on the wall behind her.

Admiral Fuse stood up, spreading out a map of the surrounding area on her desk, knocking over the vase of flowers in the process, and having to jump forward to catch them. In mid-fall, she hugged the vase to her chest, holding it tight and closing her eyes as she prepared to hit the floor; however, before she could, Murakumo quickly caught her in her arms.

"Th-thank you, Murakumo-san..." Fuse said, averting her eyes away from the girl, embarrassed.  
"You..." Murakumo muttered, "well, it's fine, jeez..." She ended with a sigh as she helped the admiral back onto her feet.  
"I'm sorry... I was just trying to look really cool and dramatic..." The woman apologized.  
 _She's cute, but is she really fit to command the fleet?_ Murakumo thought, looking at her.

"A-anyways, as I was about to tell you," Fuse began, carefully setting the vase of flowers on the desk, "you will be sent to patrol the area around the naval base. We have reports of a few Abyssal I-Class destroyers in the vicinity, so your mission is to destroy them." She said, pointing to the spots where they likely were.

"Do we know the exact number of destroyers?" Murakumo asked, eyeing the map.  
Fuse shook her head, a frown on her face. "No, but intelligence believes there to only be three or four."  
"Understood... I'll sortie immediately." She said, her voice clearly indicating her displeasure at the lack of precise information.

"Murakumo-san...!" Fuse spoke up as Murakumo turned away, reaching out and grabbing the girl's sleeve with both of her hands. As the girl looked at her, Fuse blushed and looked down, fidgeting nervously. "P-please be careful... I don't want anything to happen to you..." She whispered.  
"Really..." Murakumo sighed, but smiled and placed a hand on top of the admiral's head. "You don't have to worry about me; I'll be back soon, count on it."  
The woman smiled at her, nodding her head. "I'll be waiting!"

With that, Murakumo sortied...

* * *

"Commander, the fleet has returned!" Murakumo said, walking into the admiral's office.  
"Welcome home~!" Fuse exclaimed, jumping up from her seat with a big smile on her face.  
"I also brought a-" The girl was saying, right before the admiral buried her head into her chest, hugging her.  
"I'm so glad you made it back safe and sound..." The woman told her, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Murakumo muttered, blushing. "Jeez, don't cry!"  
"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it..." Fuse said, letting go as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, smiling.

"Ahem." A voice said from behind Murakumo.  
"Ah," Fuse said, looking behind her, "you're the new shipgirl that Murakumo-san reported in about."

The girl standing in front of her smiled, taking a proud stance as she flipped her hair back with one hand and set the other hand on her hip. "I'm Akatsuki! Treat me like the first-class lady that I am!" The girl announced, smiling with confidence.

Fuse stepped forward, bowing. "I'm Admiral Fuse Kotori. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Akatsuki-san."  
 _Akatsuki...san?_ Akatsuki thought, proudly surprised. _She's treating me like a real lady! I-I mean, why wouldn't she, I am first-class, after all!_ "Likewise, commander, I look forward to working with you!" She said, sparkles flying off of her.

Fuse smiled, clasping her hands together as her face radiated pure joy. "Now Murakumo won't have to sortie alone~"  
 _The commander is... kind of cute._ Akatsuki thought, looking at her. _I... feel like..._ Overcome with an overwhelming urge, Akatsuki reached out and patted Fuse's head.  
"Hmn?" The woman, who was just a little taller than Akatsuki, voiced, wincing slightly at the unexpected sensation.  
 _Th-this is... kind of nice!_ The violet-haired girl thought, a pleased look on her face as she continued to pat the admiral's head.

"A-Akatsu..ki-san?" Fuse tried to protest as she was continuously patted, wincing every time. It didn't hurt or anything, but it felt kind of... strange.  
"There, there~" Akatsuki said, getting full of herself as she got carried away.

Meanwhile, Murakumo watched them, feeling slightly... jealous.

She wanted to pat the admiral's head too!

Just as Murakumo reached out from behind the admiral, just as her hand was about to land on that adorable white-haired head... "J-jeez, Akatsuki-san!" Fuse exclaimed, pouting at the girl who finally withdrew her hand. "Wh-what was that... about?" She asked while fixing her hair.

"Ah, nothing! It was nothing!" Akatsuki quickly said, laughing nervously.  
"I don't believe you..." Fuse told her, before looking back at Murakumo who was holding her hands behind her back. "What do you think, Murakumo-san?"  
Murakumo looked at her, at Akatsuki, and then back at her. "It was nothing."  
The admiral had a pout on her face as she looked between the both of them. "...OK." She said after a few moments of awkward silence.

Like that, Fuse's naval base received its second shipgirl.

Akatsuki-class destroyer, Akatsuki.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for everyone who's showing interest in this story! I hope it continues to be cute and fun to read! The next shipgirl will be a light cruiser, so feel free to guess who it will be~!**

 **guesto:** My starter ship was Inazuma (pure love that girl is, unless Plasma-chan comes out to play). As for yuri admirals, it seems like there'd be more yuri female admirals than straight female admirals. I guess not.

 **Krugger:** Indeed~

 **TheGamerTwilight:** More you shall have.


End file.
